Snape auf dem Oktoberfest
by kriegszahn
Summary: Die Lehrer werden dank Dumbledore gezwungen aufs Oktoberfest zu gehen... da wird sich Severus bestimmt freuen, nicht wahr ? Und Remus auch weils ein RL/SS wird xD ... sehr süß und leicht unseriös xDD
1. Die NotKonferenz

Mein erster Teil von Snapes Disease auf . ...und dort auch die erste ff überhaupt von mir xD  
oh ich wollt das erste kap noch vor dem oktoberfest posten deshalb isses noch nicht gebetat^^... aber ich werd mal fragen ob sies nachholt^^

Disclaimer: JK Rowling hat die Macht. Nur leider kann sie kein Deutsch weshalb es ihr sowieso egal sein kann xD  
hm... achso Anfangs-Zitat fehlt noch (das mach ich meistens immer^^ hat aber meistens nix mit der story oder so zu tun)

Debo: Wasn das fürn Klopfen?  
Lalla: Oh tschuldigung, das war ich.  
Debo: Echt? Ich dacht das war die Moe?  
Moe: ich dacht eigentlich auch dass ich das war.

* * *

Es war Ende September, das Schul-Jahr hatte gerade erst angefangen.  
Und dann auch noch so schön wie fast nie.  
Die Schüler aus den neusten Klassen fanden alles noch ganz spannend und zollten den Lehrern Hogwarts daher genügend Respekt, damit diese gescheit unterrichten konnten.  
Die Schüler aus den mittleren Klassen, wollten sich kurz nach Schulbeginn nicht schon Strafarbeiten abholen oder waren von den Sommerferien noch total schläfrig.  
Und die Schüler aus den höheren Klassen machten sich zu viele Sorgen um die bevorstehenden ach so schwierigen Tests – Severus und Minerva (und viele andere Lehrer eigentlich auch) übertrieben dabei immer maßlos, damit dieser Zustand zumindest noch eine Weile anhielt.  
Und dennoch hatte Albus jetzt schon eine Not-Lehrer-Konferenz einberufen. Es musste also etwas wichtiges sein. Hoffte Severus jedenfalls, denn alles andere könnte sehr peinlich enden.

Severus bemerkte, dass sich Remus zu ihm setzte. Hat der er sich mit Absicht neben ihm gesetzt? Oder war ihm das eigentlich nur egal? ...Na ja... was hatte ihn das überhaupt zu kümmern.. Als ob es einen Unterschied machen würde ob er sich neben ihn setzte weil er es wollte oder weil es ihm egal war... Okay die Gedanken wurden immer wirrer er sollte sich lieber auf die Tür konzentrieren.  
Die Stimmung war angespannt. Alle Lehrer warteten auf Albus um zu wissen ob sie sich Sorgen um irgendwelche Schüler machen mussten oder ob sie... sich Sorgen um sich selbst und ihren guten (oder schlechten) Ruf machen mussten.  
K ein Geräusch zerstörte fürs erste das allgemeine Schweigen.  
Alle waren auf die Tür fixiert.

Laute, hallende Schritte durchbrachen die ziemlich unangenehme Stille. Was nicht hieß dass es dadurch angenehmer wurde.  
Der Herzschlag erhöhte sich und als die Tür endlich aufgestoßen wurde, dachten einige schon sie würden einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.  
Er lächelte.  
Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte eine Not-Konferenz einberufen und lächelte.  
Mit der Dramatik hätte er beinahe – aber nur beinahe – Severus Konkurrenz machen können. Wie gesagt, er hatte gelächelt und das hatte alles irgendwie versaut. Denn dieses Lächeln konnte definitiv nichts gutes verheißen.  
Sogar Severus Hand verkrampfte sich um seine Tee-Tasse, die noch nie auch nur den Geruch von irgendwas außer Kaffe genießen durfte. Und auch die anderen Lehrer schluckten heftig – Remus z.B. kaute auf seiner Unterlippe rum, wie Severus bemerkte.  
Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Albus, um rasch realisieren zu können, was er sagte – wie sollte er sich sonst rausreden können, wenn er nicht mal wusste aus was?  
„Wir machen morgen einen Ausflug.", stellte Albus fest und sofort begann jeder Lehrer sich schon mal eine Ausrede zurecht zu legen.  
Niemand fragte wohin, da sie die Antwort so lange vor sich hinschieben wollten, wie es eben nur ging.  
„Und zwar nach Deutschland!"

...Mist...  
Die Hoffnung auf irgendwas normales schwand dahin... er wusste zwar nicht was an Deutschland so schlimm sein sollte, aber allein schon der Enthusiasmus, der in Albus' Stimme mitgeschwungen ist, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Severus ging nicht davon aus, dass sie nur in alte, verrottete KZs oder so gehen würden und sich langweilige Vorträge über Morde von vor 60 Jahren anhören müssen.  
Aber bitte nicht Schlittenfahren in den Alpen oder irgendwas noch peinlicheres... wie Schlittschuhlaufen... oder einen Schneemann-Wettbewerb.  
Das hatte er nämlich schon alles hinter sich.  
Beim Schlittenfahren war er tatsächlich gegen einen Baum gefahren, beim Schlittschuhlaufen hat's ihn hingefetzt obwohl er weder gefahren noch gelaufen ist und eigentlich nur am Rand stand und sich krampfhaft am Geländer festgehalten hatte. Und beim Schneemann-Wettbewerb hatte er mit Hagrid zusammenarbeiten müssen, wobei er nicht nur fast unterm Schnee begraben wurde.

Albus sah sie alle erwartungsvoll an.  
Er erwartete doch nicht etwa fröhliches Gegrinse und Vorfreude? Na da würde er lange warten können...  
„...Ratet mal was wir machen."  
Leises eher – oder besser **hoffentlich** – sarkastisch gemeintes Gemurmel und missmutige Gesichter.  
„Ach kommt ihr könnt es euch doch schon denken..."  
In die Ecke flüchtende Blicke.  
„Habt ihr wirklich noch nie was vom Oktoberfest gehört?"  
Och Nö... Severus Atmung erschwerte sich etwas, doch er lies sich nichts anmerken. Jedenfalls versuchte er es, er wurde nämlich etwas blässer aber das fiel ja nicht wirklich sonderlich auf.  
Hm... Wenn ihm übel werden würde, müsste er vielleicht sogar nicht mit. Mist... Um einen Vomeo-Trank [vomere (lat.) = kotzen] zu brauen brauchte es leider eine Woche. Er bezweifelte, dass Albus sie lange mit _derartiger Vorfreude_ zappeln lassen würde.  
Er schielte zu der widerlichen, übersüßten, heißen Tasse Schokolade seines Nachbars.  
Nein!  
Dazu käm's noch dass er sich son Gebräu antat, selbst um der Krankheit Willen nicht.

„Also seit bitte morgen pünktlich um 9 vor dem Tor und zieht eine Tracht an." Alle schwiegen... mal wieder – beziehungsweiße immer noch. „Zieht euch einfach Lederhosen, Hosenträger und Seidenhemden an."  
„Wozu denn Hosenträger?", fragte Severus abschätzig und war somit der erste der seit Dumbledores Auftritt was sagte.  
„Wie soll die Hose denn sonst oben bleiben?"  
„...In dem man... ähm... sie trägt?", konterte Severus etwas unbeholfen.  
„Na Gut, wenn du das so praktischer findest, darfst du morgen auf die tollen Hosenträger verzichten." Dumbledore war untypisch für ihn ziemlich aufgebracht.  
Stille.  
„Ähm", meldete sich Remus schüchtern. „Ich brauch auch nicht unbedingt welche..."  
„Gut!" Albus war ziemlich aufgeregt. „Aber Lederhose und Hemd sind Pflicht da kommt niemand drumrum."  
„..." Severus wollte gerade zu etwas ansetzen da schnitt Albus ihm aufgebracht auch schon das Wort ab.  
„Nein!! Sagen sie einfach nichts mehr, sie kommen morgen – und zwar ALLE – und damit Basta!"  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Not-Konferenz.

Schweigend sahen die Lehrer ihm nach.  
Er hatte ja schon immer einen an der Waffel gehabt.  
Wenn die Lehrer dadurch nicht auch ihre Vorteile hätten, hätten sie schon längst eine „Meuterei" angezettelt. Aber Sie bezweifelten, dass sie bei einem anderem Schulleiter genauso viele Freiheiten haben würden. Hagrid mit seinen vielen kleinen Schoßhündchen allen voran und direkt dahinter Severus, der bei der Punkte-Vergabe manchmal etwas parteiisch war und McGonnagal nicht zu vergessen, die gern mal mitten in der Nacht oder in einer Unterrichtsstunde Tee-Nachschub holte und somit ihre Aufsichtspflicht vernachlässigte.  
Sie würden sich also ihrem Schicksal fügen müssen.

* * *

hm... ja... reviewt bitte eure Meinung ist mir sehr wichtig^^

Ihr entscheidet, ob ich motiviert, mit neuen Ideen und durch eure Kritik ermutigt, es besser zu machen, weiterschreibe, oder ob ich denke, dass ich so schlecht bin, dass sich nichtmal irgendwer die mühe macht es mir mitzuteilen, im bett rumliege und mich in meinem elend suhle^^


	2. Der Tag danach

Langes Vorwort... wey... wow xD

Hmja... ich danke folgenden für ihre Unterstützung: **Moe**.  
Und meine Beta **Nupi**^^ Danke =)

Reviews: **5AlbusFan15**, **Nupi** (), **.Padfood** ()  
**5AlbusFan15**: ja meine Snape-Disease-Reihe lebt davon, dass Albus irgendeine dämliche Idee hat und alle – Vor allem aber Severus – darunter leiden.^^ Außerdem lebe ich hier meine total kitschige und unlogische Ader aus. Allein Moe gebührt der Dank, dass diese ff nicht sooo kitschig wird, wie geplant. [dafür umso unlogischer]  
**.Padfood**: na dann will ich dich mit diesen Gedanken nicht allzu lange schlafen lassen und die ff so schnell wie möglich zu Ende bringen. ...oke jetzt im ernst: das Kapitel kommt nur so schnell, weil... ja... warum überhaupt... vielleicht weil das Oktoberfest bald zuende ist... keine Ahnung  
**Nupi**: ...kay was soll ich jetzt noch großartig sagen... nochmals herzlichen dank dass du mein beta bist x)  
**Moe**: Danke dass ich deine Zeit verschwenden durfte eine ganze halbe Stunde über diesen einen kleinen scheiß Satz... ich packs immer noch nicht... entchen =)

Zitat:  
[Wir laufen durch eine Seiten-Straße]  
Debo: wollten wir nicht eiegntlich noch Passanten ansprechen und sie dazu überreden bei Jodas Zeugen mitzumachen?  
Moe:_ Bekennt euch zum nordischem Glauben – er öffnet euch Tyr und Thor!_  
[paar meter weiter vorne geht ein Gatter auf]  
Moe: HAH!  
[Jodas Zeugen sind frei erfunden. Etwaige Ähnlichkeiten mit Personen oder Organisationen sind nicht beabsichtig, sondern rein zufällig.]

* * *

Die Lehrer hatten sich schon alle trotz Kälte draußen vor dem Tor versammelt... natürlich alle außer Severus. Denn es war erst 3 Minuten vor 9 und Severus kam immer entweder dramatisch pünktlich oder dramatisch zu spät.  
Auch wenn er's vielleicht nicht bemerkte, aber jeder wusste dass er dieses dramatische genoss, weil sie aber alle irgendwie Angst vor ihm hatten schwiegen sie lieber, als sich über ihn lustig zu machen und eines abnormalen Todes zu sterben.  
Jeder hatte die Tracht an. Sie alle kamen sich ziemlich lächerlich vor, als sie aufgestanden waren, hatten sie von einem Hauselfen ihre heutigen Anziehsachen bekommen... Bei Poppy sähe es ja gut aus, aber die durfte dableiben und mit Madam Pinns die Kinder etwas beaufsichtigen und bei Bedarf verarzten.  
Die meisten hatten ehrlich gesagt auch guten Grund sich lächerlich vorzukommen. Besonders Remus, er hatte zwar keine Hosenträger die z.B. Bei Hagrid alles nur noch schlimmer machten, aber er sah trotzdem komisch aus, da er eine Wollmütze und Handschuhe übergesogen hatte - nach dem heißen Sommer war es erschreckend früh kalt geworden.

Er hielt sich die Hände schalenförmig vors Gesicht und versuchte möglichst warme Luft zu hauchen, damit die in sein Gesicht geblasen wurde... falls man die Temperatur des eigenem Atems irgendwie steuern konnte, schaffte Remus es nicht sonderlich gut. Er rieb sich die Hände, als sie warm wurden, hörte er auf und hielt sie sich schnell an die kalten Wangen. Was sein Erscheinungsbild nicht weniger lächerlich erscheinen lies.  
Konnten sie nicht endlich los?  
Ach so ja, Severus war noch nicht da und musste noch einen dramatischen Auftritt hinlegen... zumindest bekam Remus vor dem Ausflug noch was zu Schmunzeln.

Und es WAR ein sehr dramatischer Auftritt.  
Na ja, nicht wirklich dramatisch.. war wohl zu kalt dafür... und eigentlich war's auch nicht sein Auftreten, das Aufsehen erregte. Es war eher seine Aufmachung die sehr beeindruckend war.  
Ganz unspektakulär - langsam und leise - öffnete sich das Tor. Selbst bei einem seiner dramatischen Auftritte bekam er nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit... Nun ja... Kleider machen Leute.  
Er trug natürlich eine Lederhose, aber keine matte braune sondern eher schwarz und... etwas glänzend... und sie passte ihm verdammt noch mal.  
Das Seidenhemd war auch nicht mit langweiligem, hässlichem, deutschem Nähmuster versehen sondern einfach nur weiß und irgendwie brachte es seinen Oberkörper so zur Geltung, dass er sogar etwas kräftiger aussah.  
Außerdem trug er noch schwarze Lederstiefel, hatte die Ärmel etwas umgekrempelt – warum auch immer bei dieser Scheiß-Kälte – und trug einen dünnen, grünen Schal, sah leicht feminin aus, aber das Seidenhemd machte das wieder wett.  
Er schien zu frieren, jedenfalls konnte Remus eine dezente Gänsehaut ausmachen.

„Können wir los?"  
Dieses dämliche Seidenhemd war kalt, aber er hatte gehört dass es in Deutschland noch recht warm war.  
Severus schaute sich nach Dumbledore um und seufzte, nun war es also so weit, kein Last-Minute-Drücken. Na zumindest konnte er den Hauselfen soweit einschüchtern, das dieser mit der Tracht einfach wieder weggeploppt ist und konnte sich die Klamotten anziehen, die er sich gestern noch schnell von Lucius geliehen hatte. Manchmal war es schon recht praktisch, wenn man einen reichen Freund hatte, der dieselbe Größe und einen Kleider-Schrank hatte, der von innen größer als das Haus von außen war.

Dumbledore winkte sie alle zu sich, mit einem kleinem, ärgerlichem Seitenblick auf Severus.  
Sie standen um eine Bierflasche rum.  
„Und was jetzt?", fragte Severus leicht gereizt, er konnte den Schnupfen schon förmlich in der Nase spüren..  
„Na was wohl? Das ist ein Portschlüssel."  
„Oh... Und wann-"  
„Jetzt!"  
Alle hielten sich irgendwo fest, in der Hoffnung, dass die Person vor ihm (k)eine Verbindung zum Portschlüssel hatte. Alle Erwartungen wurden enttäuscht - sie fühlten alle das typische Ziehen ihm Bauchnabel.

~~~~~~~~~~~Wuuuih-Plopp!~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeden ereilte der Schmerz des unsanften Auflandens auf den harten Boden und den Wurzeln, die in diesem wuchsen... außer denen natürlich, die auf irgendjemand andrem gelandet sind.  
Remus hatte sich natürlich an Severus festgekrallt, als Dumbledore auf einmal „Jetzt" geschrieen hatte. Und als er auf diesem landete war er einerseits froh, diesem so nah sein zu können, andrerseits auch wieder nicht, da Severus' Knochen nicht gerade angenehm waren.  
Dass Pomona [euch eher bekannt aus Sprout ...die Hufflepuff-Lehrerin] auf ihm landete, machte diesen Umstand auch nicht sehr viel angenehmer.  
Flichs Gemecker, wegen Hagrid tat sein übriges.

Severus war sich sicher, das würde der schlimmste Tag seines gesamten Lebens werden. Nichts würde dies toppen können. Selbst wenn Voldemort persönlich hier auftauchen würde, würde er das noch eher begrüßen, als dass er es als eine Steigerung seines Elends ansehen würde. [Meine inoffizielle Beta findet diesen Satz einfach nur scheiße, also dürft ihr zwischen vorigem und folgendem wählen und mich ein für alle mal mit diesem verdammten Kack-Satz zufrieden lassen^^ „**Selbst wenn Voldemort jetzt persönlich auftauchen würde, er würde es wohl eher begrüßen, statt es als eine Steigerung seines Elends anzusehen.**" ...die Moe meint ihr sollt bescheit sagen welchen ihr besser findet... ihren oder meinen ....mist jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren... egal ich pack des scho xD]

Alle versuchten ihre eigenen Beine zu finden und mehr oder weniger würdevoll aufzustehen... die meisten schafften das eher nicht.  
Severus versuchte es zumindest indem er Remus – und somit auch Pomona – so schroff wie möglich von sich runterhievte, aufstand und sich den Staub von seinem, nicht mehr ganz so weißem Seidenhemd runterklopfte.  
Der Schal hätte ihn bei dieser Aktion beinahe stranguliert, weshalb er ihn einfach abriss – sehr dünner Stoff, bestimmt auch sehr teuer – und irgendwo auf den Boden schmiss... Lucius hatte bestimmt sowieso genug, außerdem war hier das Klima recht mild und in den Zelten würde es bestimmt noch wärmer sein.  
Nachdem sie aufgestanden waren, klopften sich die meisten den Staub vom Leder. Severus der damit längst fertig war betrachtete das Schauspiel gelangweilt.  
„Ähm", kam es schüchtern von hinten. „du hast da was am Rücken.", sagte es und wischte Severus Dreck vom Rücken...  
Bevor Severus sich fragen konnte wie zum Geier er jetzt Dreck auf den Rücken bekommen hatte sprach Dumbledore schon wieder mit ihnen.  
„Nun denn." Albus' Bart war eine Spur grauer geworden. „Dann gehen wir mal los.", verkündete er fröhlich.

* * *

...nja... das wars auch schon  
reviews wären nett und helfen wie man vielleicht merkt beim Ansporn. Selbst bei Kritik, man **will** es ja schließlich besser machen. Aber Lob ist natürlich auch okay ;)  
Auch Kommentare zu der Handlung werden dankend akzeptiert und meistens auch beantwortet :D


	3. 10 Meter geh, yo mei is des schee

*hust* ich geh dann mal gleich auf ein Konzert... aber vorher schreib ich noch des Vorwort! xD

Reviews: **Dein Feind, ****Nightchild86****, ****SuzukiSplash****, Nupi** (alle auf )

**Dein Feind**: ....es hat sich echt nur meine Beta zum Absatz gemeldet... njoa egal xD

**Nightchild86**: wie du siehst ist es da^^

**SuzukiSplash**: ach ich hab nichts gegen unanspruchsvolle revs xD im gegenteil ich freu mich sogar darüber^^

**Nupi**: ja das war echt deutlich xD ich wird das kap dann schon mal nachm Konzert hochstellen und wenn dein gebetates nachkommt wird ich es dann übernehmen^^

Zitat:

[in der Schule, Musikunterricht: ich mache seltsame Geräusche mit meinem Tisch, mein „allerliebster Freund" Kai sitzt direkt hinter mir]

Kai: hör auf damit!

Debo: warum sollt ich?

Kai: ich kenn deine Schwester

Debo: ich weiß... na und?

Kai: ich weiß auch wo dein Haus wohnt

Debo: wow sag mir mal bitte was, was ich noch nicht weiß

Kai: Meine Biber haben Fiber. [ein Lied das wir im Unterricht gesungen haben]

....

Debo: *lacht sich den Arsch ab*

* * *

Es war stickig, voll und absolut unaushaltbar.

Dumbledore hatte sie bestimmt durch die halbe Anlage geführt um dann in dieses dämliche, überfüllte Zelt zu gehen. Seine Füße taten ihm jetzt schon leid. Und insgesamt sein ganzer Körper tat schon weh, dauernd wurde geschubst, gedrängelt, ins Ohr gebrüllt.

Das einzig gute war das Remus anscheinend schon etwas angetrunken war - kann anscheinend echt nicht viel vertragen, grad mal eine halbe Maß war das – und ihm aus unerfindlichen Gründen den Rücken massierte....

Severus nippte mal eben an Remus Bier... Merkt der bestimmt eh nicht mehr, wenn der schon so zu war, dass er ihm den Rücken massierte.

Hinter ihm summte Remus fröhlich das Lied mit, das sie gerade im Zelt spielten, welches Severus schon bei den ersten paar Sätzen ankotzte – nicht dass er oder Remus verstehen könnten worum das Lied ging. Irgendwas über einer Maßeinheit für Längen, so viel verstand er noch an Fremdwörtern.

Remus war schon irgendwie seltsam. Angetrunken, konnte aber dennoch stehen und ihm eine Rückenmassage geben... und dann auch noch eine ziemlich gute... Dass er noch steht kann aber auch daran liegen, dass die Leute so dicht stehen, dass man gar nicht erst umfallen kann... außer man wird geschubst...

Was ihn wieder an seine jetzige Lage erinnerte.

Dumbledore hatte ihnen „etwas" Geld gegeben. Wo die anderen waren, wusste er nicht, er hatte sich danach nämlich in einem unbemerkten Moment, verduftet und Remus schien ihm einfach mal gefolgt zu sein.

Sie hatten sich irgendwo hingehockt und Remus hatte sich zögernd ein Bier bestellt, hatte wohl Angst die Bedienung könnte kein Englisch oder so... Er selbst war so schlecht gelaunt, das junge Mädchen mit den blonden Zöpfchen und großem Ausschnitt hatte sich gar nicht erst getraut zu fragen.

Vielleicht sollte er sich doch was bestellen.

Er winkte eine etwas plumpere Bedienung – als die von Remus – her. Remus derweil massierte immer noch seinen Nacken, Severus fragte: „Was ist das Hochprozentigste, das sie haben?"

„Bier.", antwortete sie nüchtern. [Autor: ]

Severus hörte es über sich Glucksen und schaute in Remus amüsiertes, leicht rotes Gesicht – der Kerl kann echt nicht viel vertragen. „Tschuldigung." Die Röte nahm zu. „Dein Gesichtsausdruck war nur..." Er schwieg und schaffte es irgendwie noch röter zu werden – **verdammt** seltsam. Remus Hand ruhte seit er gekichert hatte ruhig in Severus Nacken. Nun verschwand sie in Remus Schoß, nachdem dieser sich umständlich hingesetzt hatte.

„Schon gut." Vielleicht sollte er die Leute nicht immer mit seinem Standart-Gesichts-Ausdruck ansehen, wenn die irgendwas erzählten. Aber was sollte er denn sonst machen? Dämlich Grinsen, obwohl's noch nicht mal im Ansatz witzig war? Er war sogar kurz davor sich für irgendwas zu entschuldigen – wofür wusste er auch nicht so genau.

„Entschuldigen sie?", meinte eine leicht gereizte Bedienung mit dezentem Akzent.

„Hm ja dann ein Bier."

Er bezahlte und die Bedienung hastete los.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Severus hinterher zuschleichen. Er hatte so schlechte Laune, ihm stand praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er sich nach einem dunklem Zimmer, voller Gläsern mit ihn anglubschenden Augen drin, sehnte.

Vielleicht sollte er auch einfach mal loslassen... nicht dauernd zu versuchen, Severus dazu zu bringen ihn zu mögen. Wie hat Sirius gesagt?

_Das ist abartig [blabla...blablabla...] Severus kann man eh nicht beeindrucken... [blabla...] meine Scherze ham ihn ja auch nicht gefallen [noch mehr selbstgefälliges Geschwafel....] Lass ihn einfach zu dir kommen._

Im ganzen Gespräch – obwohl nennen wir es Monolog, der fast ne ganze Stunde lang gedauert hat, war das wohl das einzig nützliche. Auch wenn sich Remus kaum vorstellen konnte, dass Severus mal auf ihn zukommen würde.

Aber er hatte sich ja auch nie Severus in Lederhose vorstellen können... Nun ja

Schweigend tranken sie ihr Bier aus. Und obwohl Remus Glas nur halb so voll war wie das von Severus – welcher nicht gerade an diesem Umstand unschuldig war – waren beide gleichzeitig fertig.

Remus wollte mit Severus irgendein Gespräch anfangen, Hauptsache dieses bedrückende Schweigen war endlich beendet – den Vorsatz Severus auf ihn zukommen zu lassen, war über das eigentlich wenige Bier schon vergessen. Aber ihm fiel par tu kein Thema ein.

Er konnte sich irgendwie nicht so ganz konzentrieren und immer wenn er dachte, er hätte irgendwas zu sagen, malte er sich in Gedanken schon Severus Reaktion darauf aus. War meistens auch immer dieselbe.

Severus neben ihm seufzte auf einmal. Remus blickte zu ihm.

Er hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt sine Arme verschränkt auf dem Tisch abgestellt und seinen Kopf noch mal obendrauf. Außerdem hatte er eine gesündere Gesichtsfarbe angenommen.

„Duu, Remus?" Es klang leicht holprig – obwohl... eher etwas zu flüssig. Es war sowieso ein Wunder dass er ihn überhaupt verstehen konnte, bei der lauten Musik.

„Ja?" Er hatte schon eine etwas festere Stimme. Aber auch er musste sich sehr darauf konzentrieren seine Zunge unten zu lassen und nicht loszuspotzen.

„Gehen wir raus aus diesem Zelt?"

„Wieso?"

„Es mieft." Na ja wo er recht hatte. „Außerdem sind hier lauter besoffene Leute." Okay aber was sollte man in einem Bier-Zelt auch anderes erwarten?

„Und wo gehen wir dann hin?"

„Hm... Raus?"

„...Okay"

Sie rempelten sich ein Weg durch die Masse. Die wüsten Beschimpfungen von irgendwelchen Leuten, die durch sie ins taumeln kamen, verstanden sie nicht... wie auch sie konnten kein Deutsch, aber der Ton macht die Musik. Sie ignorierten es trotzdem. Oder Severus gab seine Fassung, des Meckerns auf Englisch an die Leute weiter, die ebenfalls rempelten und ihnen die Ellenboden in die Rippen stießen.

Einer wurde sogar lautstark verflucht und in die Hölle gewünscht, weil er angerempelt wurde und sein Bier, deshalb über Severus' ehemals weißes Hemd gekippt hat.

Remus hielt sich einfach immer an Severus fest, um diesen nicht zu verlieren.... auch wenn das Wiederfinden sicherlich kein Problem gewesen wäre. Man will ja auf Nummer sicher gehen.

* * *

ja das wars auch schon wieder von mir

ich geh dann jetzt mal auf das Konzert von JBO... wenn ich zurück bin will ich ganz viele Reviews sehen! xD [ne ernsthaft man denkt sich, man hat wieder was tolles gemacht und freut sich schon total aufs feedback und dann** BAM** *gähnende leere*... unschön...]


End file.
